dawnoftomorrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Shun Jin Zhao
Shun Jin Zhao (March 3, 2030 - October 20th, 2075; age 45) was the President of the Asia-Pacific Coalition, and the first bisexual to hold the office. President Zhao was the second President to not reach the end of their term and the first President to die while in office, having been shot down during the October 2075 Attack after only over nine months in office, leaving behind boyfriend Kichiro Maki and ex-wife Seung Gim. He was replaced by Vice President Sentaro Gushiken under the current line of succession. Born in Taiyuan, China on March 3, 2030, before moving to his long-term home of Beijing at the age of seven, Zhao graduated law school in Beijing and spent over a decade practicing law as he built a reputation for a tough stance on white collar crime, most notably prosecuting the nationally polarizing corruption charges against then-Governer-General Wei Chou who was the first to hold his office following the 2061 Treaty of Taipei. Following the national fame Shun Zhao achieved with the highprofile Chou case, he would go on to successfully run for Mayor of Beijing in the 2063 elections and implement sweeping and at times highly controversial reforms to tackle crime and government waste. After six years as mayor of Beijing he would go on to be elected Deputy Governor for the Hebei Region in Northern China in 2069 under Governor-General Dong Guo who he would go on to replace following Guo's retirement only three years later, becoming the third Governor-General of the region. Most recently, Shun Zhao successfully became President of the Pan Asian Coalition in the 2075 elections under the banner of the New Vision Alliance following a heated campaign over the issues of slowing economic growth, corruption allegations in the State Assembly, national security, and civil rights abuse allegations against former President Hui Li's administration, abuses which had ultimately lead to Li's resignation following several months of public scandal and the beginning of official hearings by the State Assembly Committee on Constitutional Law. Shun Zhao was divorced, married for only two years during the time he was mayor of Beijing to his ex-wife Seung Gim before getting a very public divorce, and he had no children. He made history and had been at the heart of significant controversy for being the first openly bisexual President of the Asia-Pacific Coalition, during the course of his campaign openly dating last boyfriend Kichiro Maki following his breakup with former girlfriend Xiang Chen. President Zhao's very public love life had continued to be a source of public fascination and controversy, earning him the title of the "Pacific's Playboy" by some reporters, a name Zhao had at times been eager to play up, and being deemed a "revolutionary icon" by some in media. He had played a key role over the past decade in leading left-wing efforts to expand civil rights within the Asia-Pacific Coalition and to change attitudes in Singapore which he claimed to be "behind the times" and "holding the Pacific behind the rest of the world". Personal Life & Early Career X Sexuality X Presidency X Death X Category:APC Category:Asia-Pacific Coalition Category:Union Leader Category:Texar Category:Shun Jin Zhao Category:President of the Asia-Pacific Coalition Category:Dawn of Tomorrow Project Category:DoTP Category:Person Category:DoTP 2.0